super_smash_ronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Ronpa
Super Smash Ronpa was a parody of the most famous game in the world Danganronpa, It was released in 2018 and created by the best company that makes parody of famous games and make them into popular shows Adam and Yusef Productions. It was said that Super Smash Ronpa was made to air in the ScreenCastify Channel, It was popular and people bought it. Years Later in 2019 episode 3 was made, and episode 4 was the last episode before it's cancelation, Super Smash Ronpa was cancelled because it wasn't as popular as the real Danganronpa and they couldn't help but to cancel it but 2019 hit and someone picked up the episodes on the ScreenCastify Video Creator that aired a while back but the episodes were recorded and Super Smash Ronpa don't have VHS of the show. The episodes of Super Smash Ronpa may not air anymore but in 2020 Adam and Yusef Productions Claims their gonna remake the show starting from episode 5 until our heroes find the master mind. Danganronpa was a great game and Adam and Yusef Productions was excited about how popular it was they wanted to make the creator happy by making Super Smash Ronpa. Super Smash Ronpa was made in 2018 October 31 and was taken for the air in 2018 December 14 and was a success but after the cancelation of the show, the show never aired not even the episodes that did make it out of the line of fire. Super Smash Ronpa begins in the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and Luigi is seen walking to a school that they got invited to and start to head over there. When they get there they meet the rest of the Smash Bros cast Sonic, Link, Bowser, Kirby and many more to speak of, all of sudden a high pitched voice yells at the top of it's lungs, when seeing this thing they find this creatures name is called Mr. Game & Watch who is a parody of Monokuma. ( Game is in his name because he likes to play games, and he also has Watch in his name because he watches and stalks his students) Mr. Game & Watch tells the students that they are gonna be playing a game, a killing game, when everyone is surprised Mr. Game & Watch explains to his students why he wants them to play the killing game it's because "Despair is all I want" he claims and he burst out laughing while the students watch in terror. Mr. Game & Watch likes to be kind a lot and he has a more nicer personality than Monokuma buts he's almost by Monokuma like he's in second place. Mr. Game & Watch is nice and treats the students better than Monokuma does to his students especially the abuse he does to Monomi, he also likes to eat fish just like Monokuma and sometimes he gets mad a lot when it involves * School Rules - Don't I repeat DON'T hit the headmaster, Don't try forcing locked doors open to get in, Don't spy on the headmasters office when he's not there, Please stay on school grounds unless graduation, If Mr. Game & Watch allows a Class Trial recess then you must stay with him at all times, Don't try escaping a class trial * In a preview in the prototype of episode 5 of Super Smash Ronpa Mr. Game & Watch mentions Monokuma in the middle of the episode after Mario and Luigi is about to leave the cafeteria about "How much Brother would like this" which Mr. Game & Watch mentions "Brother" which refers to Monokuma. More Information of Super Smash Ronpa will come as soon as 2020 hits but until then this is the only information. Enjoy Super Smash Ronpa By Adam and Yusef Productions, Link to Episodes ☀https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/17YPBihA-zLvQFylYbl7le42Sr2L1Li3l